Son of Hades
by percyjacksonrules123
Summary: Olympus wants Nico dead. Percy and Aldora vow to protect him but they can't do it alone. Will turning to the Shadowhunters help protect Nico or could something happen that changes everything. Sequel to Quest for the Trident
1. Chapter 1

Ch 26

Aldora POV

 **I'm changing Percy and Aldora's age in this story but everything happens immediately after Quest for the Trident Percy is 16 and Aldora is 17. Hope you all enjoy this story.**

"Percy get in here!" Sally called from the kitchen. Percy left his room slowly, looking back at me before turning right towards the kitchen. I pulled my legs in and got up to follow him. Sally had her slightly greying hair tied up in a loose bun and was mixing what appeared to be cookie dough. Instinctively I walked up to Percy and was about to intertwine my fingers with his before he glared at me with his beautiful sea green eyes to remind me. We hadn't exactly told Sally we were dating yet. We weren't sure how she would react and after seeing how our parents reacted we weren't to ecstatic for a repeat especially so soon after the quest.

"Percy you really need to take that girlfriend of yours on a date soon," Sally said, still mixing the cookie dough. Percy's eyes got so big, they honestly should have popped right out of his eye sockets. "You seriously didn't think your parents wouldn't warn me about you two?"

"And your not gonna freak out like our parents?" Percy asked still looking shocked.

"Why would I? I'm happy for you two," Sally responded as a smile spread across her slim face. That was the only approval we needed.

Percy looked from Sally, to me and back at Sally still looking shocked. He ran at Sally and engulfed her in a massive bear hug, "We thought you would freak out at us."

"Percy, I'd never freak out like your parents did, their still not too enthused about it but trust me, one day they will accept you two," Sally said hugging Percy back. Sally extended her left arm welcoming me into the hug. I joined them and we just stood like that for awhile happy to be with each other. We were more of a family then we are with anyone on Olympus. Sally was the only person we can really trust with everything. "You two need to go get some fresh air, enjoy being kids for a bit, forget about the rest of the world," Sally let us go and Percy lead me out the backdoor and towards the stream. If only it were that easy to be normal.

"How do you think camps going to react with us being the new leaders?" I asked Percy, nervously sitting on a rock beside him. I kicked off my shoes and put my feet in the cool water.

"Well if Chiron's any indication we should be fine. They'll either hate us or love us," Percy answered looking out into the forest. "What kind of new powers do you think they were talking about?"

"Honestly, I think it's got to do with claiming demigods. When I met Nico I passed out after seeing skulls and darkness," I answered thinking back to when I'd first met Nico in Victoria. He'd come to me looking for a friend and I'd brought him head first into this mess of a world that he'd never be able to truly leave behind no matter what he tries.

"But as far as we both know he hasn't been claimed yet," Percy stated, looking over at me.

"Percy, think about it, he's gotta be a son of Hades, who else's kid could he be?" I asked.

"I know but it could just be a fluke. Can't we just pretend to be normal for once, stop worrying about everything else?" I silently agreed and moved myself off the rock and onto the mossy, damp ground beside him. He took my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe any of this, we spend our whole life hidden from our world then all of a sudden we have to watch over all the demigods and run Camp Half Blood," Camp the only safe haven for the children of the gods.

"I know it's so much on us. They forget that we have no clue where to even start. For all we know we could destroy everything," I said the last part very quietly.

"Chiron won't let you destroy it," a new voice interrupted we both looked up at the same time. Hades was standing across the stream looking straight at us with his black eyes, at least it wasn't Aphrodite.

"Hades, what can we do for you?" Percy asked, not bothering to stand up.

"Well you see it's a bit of a soar subject on the other Olympians. It's about my son-," Hades started.

"I didn't know you had a son," I rudely interrupted which resulted in Hades glaring at me.

"As I was saying, the others want him dead and won't give me any clue as to why. You guys need to protect him from the others and I don't think keeping him in Camp will do him any good," Hades said.

"We'll keep him safe, why wouldn't we," I answered, the gears started turning in my head, why would the others be out for one demigod alone. Hades disappeared as fast as he had came obviously not wanting to be caught.

"Still think I'm wrong?" I asked looking him square in the eyes.

"Me? Never," Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"Good," I got up and headed into the stream, not knowing why I was heading there, I hate swimming and most bodies of water in general.

" What has the world turned into? A daughter of Hestia and Zeus willingly walking into a stream," Percy said in mock horror.

"Shut up," I retorted splashing him. I was knee deep in cool water when Percy took off his shoes and rolled his pant legs up to followed me in.

"Don't think you are going to win this water battle," Percy stated before sending a wave to hit me. I stood my ground and splashed him again, no where near as strong as the one he'd sent at me but what can you do against a son of Poseidon and Artemis, not much with water and I'd learned that a long time ago. Within two minutes I was drenched with water but for once I didn't feel any panic, instead right as I was going to splash Percy I felt an unfamiliar tug in my gut, one I'd never felt before and so unlike anything I feel when I use fire. Instead of just a nice splash a wave formed and drenched Percy and I was left feeling physically drained.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked looking shocked and very wet.

"I have no clue," I replied dumbfound and just stood there feeling connected to the water, "this is just getting creepy." I ran out of the stream and started glowing to dry off.

"What's creepy?" Percy asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"How did I just do that and why did I feel so connected with the water?" I asked relieved that I was drying at a fairly fast rate I wanted all the water off me. Everything seemed amplified some how, like I was acutely aware of everything that was going on and I have no clue why.

"Percy, Aldora can you come inside for a minute!" Sally called from the back deck and I was brought out of my terror as we headed for the house. We walked in the back door to find Zeus sitting at the dining table.

"Hello Father," I politely acknowledged him while sitting down across from him and taking a still warm chocolate chip cookie from the plate Sally had placed on the table.

Zeus waited till Percy had sat down to start, "The son of Hades needs to go. We can't afford to keep him around, he'll do more harm then good. We need you to bring him to Olympus for us and we can deal with him from there."

"No. We won't bring him to you," Percy replied.

"And if I tell you that you have absolutely no choice?" Zeus asked raising his voice.

"I'll still tell you no, you won't touch a hair on him," Percy was serious by this point.

"You can't say no to the King of the gods. You have 3 days before all hell breaks lose," Zeus stated glaring at Percy. Before Percy or I could refire Zeus had teleported away from here.

"Why would they want him dead?" Sally asked breaking the silence that had formed. I looked over and she was standing behind us with her arms crossed.

"Who knows. Some ancient grudge probably," I replied letting go of the breath I'd been holding in.

"Now all we have to do is keep him safe and camp is not an option," Percy said turning in his chair to face me. Sally came and sat across from us taking the spot Zeus had been in minutes before. We began a discussion about Hades' son whom Percy and I had mutually decided was

Nico. I hadn't even noticed how long we'd been sitting at the table until Sally brought over supper and I looked out the window to see twilight had set in. The sun was peaking over the horizon, the light was just finding its way through the scattered trail the trees left. I dug into my Shepherds Pie and took in all the flavours.

"So tomorrow you two are going to go get Nico and bring him here until you have a better idea?" Sally asked when she sat down with her plate which had a loaded Shepherds Pie on it.

"We'll go tonight incase Zeus tries playing any games," Percy answered.

"We still need to find somewhere safer for him, it won't take them long to find him especially if we hang around here for much longer," I stated stirring my mashed potatoes around my plate.

"Then come check on him once a day until you can get him somewhere better," Sally suggested.

"I'll meet you there," Percy told me before teleporting to camp I followed right behind him. It was completely dark when I arrived, I took a step to head down Half-Blood Hill, the entrance to Camp Half-Blood but I tripped over a tree root. "Watch it," Percy said pulling me up before I landed on the ground.

"Thanks," I replied and we ran down the hill and towards the big blue house that overlooks camp where we knew Chiron would be. Lightning flashed in the distance and rain began pounding the grass. Percy and I barged through the door to find Chiron standing beside Nico who was sitting on a plush red couch.

"Take the boy and run," Chiron told us. We didn't need to be told twice, we were out of there as fast as we had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's ch 2 hope you all enjoy it :D**

Ch 2 Percy POV

We ran like crazy out of the Big House getting some strange looks from the campers who were headed for shelter. I grabbed Nico's arm and teleported back to Sally's.

"Whats going on? Why's Chiron so worried about me?" Nico asked as I plumped down on the plush blue couch.

"Olympus wants you dead. Have you been claimed yet?" I asked Nico.

"Why do they want me dead? I haven't been claimed yet. Does this have something to do with my parent?" Nico nervously asked, his eyes showed how scared he actually was. I looked over at Aldora who was perched on the edge of the couch next to Nico who had sat down beside me.

"We don't know why they have those intentions, all I know is that Percy and I will do anything to keep you safe," Aldora told Nico.

"But do you know who my parent is?" Nico asked hopeful.

Aldora looked at me before telling him, "Percy and I think your father is Hades but we could be wrong, we won't know for sure until you get claimed."

"How about we go get you settled in the guest room Nico," Sally piped in. Nico reluctantly got off the couch and followed Sally down the dimly lit stairs towards the guest room. It was well past 11pm and the only light in the room came from an old light in the corner of the room.

"We have to go back to camp tomorrow don't we?" Aldora asked sliding down the side of the armrest and laying half on the couch with her legs hanging off the end.

"We're gonna have to at some point, we can't hide here forever," I replied even though I wished we could.

"It's not hiding, I'm just not ready to be camp director," Aldora stated with a playful smile.

"I know exactly how you feel," I told her before I fell asleep on the couch next to her.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the living room window. At some point during the night I had fallen off the couch and onto the floor. I looked up towards the couch to see Aldora uncomfortably laying there. Her feet hanging off the end, one arm awkwardly tucked under her and the other dangling off the edge in my face. Her hair was a tangled mess covering most of her face yet she somehow looked peaceful. Nico silently came up the stairs wearing fresh clothing and wet hair.

"Morning Nico," I whispered as he sat down in the recliner across from us, I sat up but stayed on the floor.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Aldora flipped to lie on her stomach. "5 more minutes," she groggily mumbled. Nico and I stifled laughter.

I turned my finger into a feather and softly tickled her nose. "Uuurrg," Nico and I laughed some more as she tried batting my finger away. "Percy go away," she grumbled. I ignored her and tickled her nose with my finger/feather again. She shocked me before I managed to tickle her.

"Oww gees Aldora stop short circuiting," I pulled my finger away and turned it back into a finger.

"Then don't tickle me," she mumbled brushing her thick black hair out of her face and revealing a small smile.

"Then get up sleepy head," I replied.

"No," Aldora grumbled and flipped over so that she was facing the couch. Being the jerk of a boyfriend that I am, I didn't leave her sleep, instead I took water vapour from the air above her, turned it into liquid and kindly let gravity do its work. The water drenched her and she was definitely not asleep anymore.

"Percy! What the hell!?" Aldora yelled and jumped up flinging her dark wet hair around. "What was that for!?"

"It was umm time for you to get up," I dumbly replied, silently laughing at her reaction. Nico looked slightly scared.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sally called from the kitchen.

"And breakfast is ready anyway," I added. Aldora gave me her, I'll get you back later glare. By the time we were all seated at the table Aldora was already dry, ok, well umm, odd I didn't notice her glowing. There was a feast of pancakes, fruit salad, sausage and bacon laid out on the table. Nico and I dug in while Aldora and Sally were a bit more reserved.

"What's the plan guys?" Nico asked, digging into his pancakes.

"Ummm we don't really have a plan," I hesitated before telling him.

"But you guys always have a plan. You must of thought of something," Nico said looking concerned and confused.

"Right now the plan is for you to stay here with Sally, Percy and I have to go back to camp otherwise Zeus will notice that we have you hidden a lot faster then we want him too. One of us will come to check on you every day to make sure you're ok and if there's trouble we'll move you but we are going to look for somewhere safer for you," Aldora informed him.

"But I want to help," Nico replied it seemed like he'd forgotten about his breakfast cause he'd stopped devouring his pancakes.

"The best help you can do at the moment is staying off the radar. The best place for that right now is here," Sally kindly informed him.

"But there has to be something I can do," Nico stopped eating pancakes while trying to plead with us.

"There is, learn how to use your powers and practice sword fighting, there's a dummy out in the yard you can use," I said, reaching across the table and taking Aldora's hand. Next thing I knew we were back at Half Blood Hill.

"You could have at least let me finish my breakfast," Aldora complained.

"You could have eaten faster," I retorted as I put my arm around her shoulder and lead her down the hill toward the Big House. If we got odd looks yesterday today was definitely no better. It felt like there was tension building and we were the centre of it. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at us.

"What are they starring at? It's not like I'm wearing an absurd amount of black," Aldora asked. Lately she had dropped a lot of the black and opted for more colourful colours, blues and gray's where starting to become more dominate. Still somewhat gloomy depending on the shade but more colour then I've ever seen her in before.

"Do they know about us yet?" I asked leaning over to whisper in her ear even though I wasn't sure why I was whispering.

"Well if they didn't they've just found out," Aldora replied. Chiron was walking toward us in horse form.

"Percy, Aldora I need to talk to you, come," he turned to head for the Big House.

 _Do you think it's something bad?_

 _Why else would Chiron want to talk to us alone?_

 _We are the camp directors._

 _Still suspicious_

We walked up onto the porch which overlooked Long Island Sound and Chiron motioned for us to sit down. "How's the boy? He's safe isn't he?" Chiron asked.

"Safe for now, we need to find somewhere safer. Sally won't be able to protect him forever," I answered.

"I know some people in the city that may be able to help. I'll get in touch with them and hopefully arrange something safer. Now when do you want to tell camp that you are the new leaders, they've been wondering where Dionysus is," Chiron said. I wondered who in New York would be able to help, we couldn't trust any other immortal so that would only leave mortals.

"He left as fast as possible, he wasn't going to say bye to anyone," Aldora laughed as she said it.

"How about at supper. That way everyone's there and we can answer questions easier," I suggested, Chiron agreed and we left.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Annabeth," Aldora informed me, heading for the Athena cabin. I headed towards the pavilion, hopping to find someone to spare with. I was welcomed with the smell of sweat and sounds of clashing swords, and the all to familiar grunts and cries. There were a couple pairs of people fighting, some standing by the water cooler trying to down as much water as possible and others just there for the thrill of watching. Nobody seemed to notice my arrival which did not bother me one bit, I wanted to keep a low profile until tonight. I quietly joined the semi circle of spectators watching Travis and Connor fight. Connor was going to be the obvious winner, he knew Travis' weakness and where to best get him by surprise, I could tell just by glancing at them.

"Aarg," erupted from Travis as he feel backwards, tripping on his own feet while Connor took advantage and pinned his arm back in a way that made it nearly impossible for a breakaway.

"Who wants to challenge me next?" Connor triumphantly asked standing up and waving his sword in a big arch toward the crowd he looked around at everyone's face, people glanced at one another unsure whether or not they should be his next opponent, Connors gaze stopped when he saw me, "Percy, care for a little match?"

"Only if you can handle losing," I replied, uncapped Ripetide and stepped towards him, people where whispering around us I heard a mismatch of comments and words but the gist of what most people where saying was how in Hades did Connor expected to beat a god. "I will remind you I've been fighting since I could walk."

"Makes no difference to me, prepare for a swift defeat," Connor replied with a little too much confidence and his trademark Hermes grin. I twirled Ripetide in a circle beside me as Connor lunged at me.

I could tell what he was going to do next before he even knew himself, he was so predictable and only seem to worry about offence, he would leave himself completely open to an attack, I easily could have taken him down in one move but I refrained myself even though I question why I did that.

"Don't you know any defence?" I calmly asked.

"And... Why... Would I... Need that?" He asked in between multiple lunges.

"So that you can avoid awkward losses like this one," I replied as I grabbed his sword and pinned him down. Applauds and cheers rang through the arena as Connor slowly realized what had happened, twit maybe he shouldn't pick a fight with the god of swordsmanship . He slowly stood up and took his sword from me before heading towards the bench for some much needed water.

"Good fight Percy," Connor grumbled after gulping down two glasses of water and pouring a third

Aldora and Annabeth where standing in with the crowd, she looked at me and I knew exactly what her plan was, "How bout we show them some real fighting Aldora."

"Don't even have to ask me twice," she eagerly replied, we hadn't had a good spar since before we'd come to camp. Breaking away from the crowd she zapping one of her bracelets, if I'd thought the crowd went nuts when I fought Connor well now everyone was going insane over this match. I stood ready, the crowd's anticipation rising, I waited for Aldora to make the first move which she did. We were immediately in our own sort of dance, going from offence to defence every couple seconds, twisting and turning trying to get each other where we were least expecting it. The crowd was completely silent except for the sounds of our weapons clashing and the occasional grunt. Maybe I'd just completely tuned them out which could be completely legitimate. The dinner conch sounded and I let my guard down, is she gonna call it quits or want to finish the fight? That second was all Aldora needed to knock me down and pin me from behind.

"Really food is the only reason you let your guard down?" Aldora teased.

"Well I'm hungry and I want food," I replied.

"Your always hungry seaweed brain," she retorted and we both started laughing because it was completely true. I looked up to see everyone staring at us in awe, "What did we do?"

"Where did you learn all those moves? We've never seen anyone fight like that before," A camper I didn't know stammered.

"Some moves we made up some our parents taught us but we've practiced practically every day since we were 5," Aldora answered. Everyone turned to someone else and started going on about our fight and how amazing it was I doubted that there would be anyone who hadn't heard about it by campfire. I headed to where food was calling my name. The walk wasn't that long but when I got to my drearily lonely table I was one of the last to sit. Aldora sat right across from me at Zeus' table she looked somewhat nervous which was extremely odd for her, sure she doesn't beam with confidence but she doesn't hide from a fight either and she doesn't tend to show when she's nervous.

"Campers," Chiron exclaimed raising his hands in the air, showing that he wanted everyone's attention. "Before we begin this wonderful feast I have a few announcements. As I'm sure all of you have realized Mr. D has left."

"Whose the new director, is it you Chiron?" A camper yelled out.

"I am still only Director of activities. There are two new godly leaders," groans erupted from just about everyone. It only made my stomach drop, I looked over to Aldora and saw her cringe, if they didn't want us would we only end up like Dionysus to them? "Hold your horses, I never said who they are," Chiron waited for the crowd to quiet down again, "Percy and Aldora are your Camp Leaders." Nobody mad a sound, it would have been so much easier if they would have immediately shown how they feel instead of nothing at all. Aldora's electric blue eyes looked a little clouded and I knew she hated this as much as I did.

 **Reviews are always appreciated, tell me what you thought about it or any ideas you have for the future, I love hearing what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Percy POV

"Why would Zeus want the the camp to be run by some teenagers?" Someone at the Athena table asked.

"Dad thinks we can do a better job of connecting with you because we have never lived on Olympus, we've only ever lived with mortals, plus we both are now the gods of heroes" Aldora answered thank the gods, I don't know if I could have found my voice.

"Are you going to teach us to fight like you guys did today?" Someone else from the Ares cabin eagerly asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" I replied. Murmurs of excitement rippled through the pavilion, ok so at least they don't hate us. Thunder also roared through the the pavilion shaking everyone and everything (what does Zeus want now), knocking over glasses and sending food flying off of people's plates.

"WHERE IS THE SON OF HADES," Zeus' voice boomed over all the commotion.

"Leave us alone Zeus!" I yelled over the now angry wind and peltering rain. My hair was becoming plastered to my face and the Aphrodite campers were running around screaming cause their make up to run down their face leaving them looking like raccoons.

"I GAVE YOU THREE DAYS TO BRING HIM TO ME, YOU ARE DOWN TO TWO. I WILL FIND HIM IF YOU DONT BRING HIM," Zeus' voice rang through camp and the wind and rain disappeared as fast as it came (someone needs anger management). By now all the Aphrodite campers were running to their cabin covering their faces and yelling don't look at me I'm hideous.

"What does Zeus want with a son of Hades, there are no living Hades kids anyway," Annabeth asked. I looked over at Chiron who looked real concerned.

"I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and find out," Chiron lied. I could tell Annabeth wasn't buying it but she kept her mouth shut and started cleaning up the fallen food and standing cups back up along with everyone else. I joined in, the faster we cleaned up the faster I could eat. People slowly trickled out of the Mess Hall and towards the camp fire. I on the other hand was still devouring my pork chop. I didn't notice Aldora move to sit at my table across from me until she snatched a grape.

"Paws off that's my food, you have your own," Aldora only took another grape popped it into her mouth and chewed it real slow.

"We have to talk to Chiron about those people he knows in New York, Nico may not be safe for much longer," Aldora said looking really concerned.

"He should be safe for now-"

"But for how much longer? Another two days? We still need to know that there's somewhere else for us to take him when we need to," Aldora interrupted me.

"Why does Zeus want him anyway? He's just found out who he is, has done nothing wrong, what's wrong with just letting him be?" I asked slightly lifting my head to look at the sky which was cloudy.

"You don't think I'm thinking the exact same thing?" Aldora asked slumping onto the table, her hair spread out like a fan.

"Let's go find Chiron and ask, maybe we can go see those people before we send Nico there," I suggested climbing out from the picnic table, Aldora looked up at me before climbing out and following me to the camp fire.

When we got there they were still doing sing along so it was relatively easy to get Chiron to come with us.

"What is it?" Chiron asked once we had him out of earshot of the campfire.

"Those people in New York, we need to know if you have talked to them, Percy and I want to make sure there's somewhere safe for Nico especially with Zeus' uhh show tonight," Aldora questioned.

"I have not but I know where they stay, if I don't hear from them by tomorrow morning I'll send you two to go check," Chiron answered.

"We want to check the place out before we bring him there anyway," Percy said.

"Then I guess it's settled, you can go tomorrow one way or the other," Chiron said and started heading back to the camp fire. I was kinda shocked he didn't question us more on anything, he just kind of accepted it, maybe it's a perk of being camp director?

"Let's go enjoy what is left of the fire," Aldora said and started dragging me to where luckily Annabeth had saved us a spot in the front row.

"What took you two so long?" Annabeth asked before we had even sat down.

"Percy was just slow finishing his food," Aldora swiftly said.

"I don't buy it and you two know that, tell me what's going on," Annabeth wasn't going to leave us alone until we told her everything.

"Not here, not now," I said putting my head in my hands, how much more of this would I be able to take? How much more would Nico accept? The camp fire was relatively uneventful, most of the Aphrodite campers were still fixing their makeup, either that or they opted for an early night. I didn't really blame them if they did. As it was I left not that long after I got there. I had a massive head ache and figure I should get some rest before tomorrow. Gods tomorrow, I reallllly don't want to have to move Nico again and especially to someone that I defiantly won't trust as much as Sally. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep but I did.

I woke up to an annoying rapping at my door. Groggily I slapped the bedside table thinking it was my alarm, that is until I realized I don't have one. I got up, went and opened the door to find Aldora impatiently standing there. She started laughing the second the door opened.

"What's wrong?" I sleepily asked.

"Your hair is sticking up all over and you must drool in your sleep. Hurry up and get ready it's just about breakfast and we should leave sooner rather then later. I closed the door on her and she was still laughing I'd probably find her there still laughing when I left. I went to get ready for the day, had a shower, brushed my hair, teeth and put on a fresh camp shirt and jeans. I left and headed straight for the mess hall. I defiantly was not eager to go meet these new people.

"Aldora said you are going to leave right after breakfast? Here's the address," Chiron said handing me a piece of paper with neat Greek handwriting scrawled across it. Whoever these people are they live in an institute, not sure that's really much of a welcoming sign. I walked over and sat across from Aldora.

"Have you seen the address for these people?" I asked right as she took a bite of her cheese bagel. She rolled her eyes while she took her time chewing, obviously trying to bug me. "Gods can you take annny longer?"

"I prefer to chew my food before swallowing," she answered.

"Well I prefer to swallow it whole," I retorted, "can you answer the question?"

"Yes I saw the address, it's not that reassuring, the New York institute? Who lives in an institute?" She asked waving her hands around.

"Not someone we want to leave Nico with that's for sure," I answered.

"If Chiron trusts them we should at least go meet them," Aldora said and took the last bite of her bagel.

"I know, let's go," I said and stood up waving at Chiron to let him know we were gonna head out. We headed out of the mess hall and up towards Half Blood Hill before teleporting to the address Chiron gave us. The building looked no better then it's name, an old beaten up looking church in the middle of New York, how had authorities not torn this down yet? While it looked old and dingy at the same time it had the air about it that told you great things had happened there, it also sent shivers down my spine.

"Well shall we get this over with?" I asked looking over at Aldora who looked a bit concerned. Together we walked up the stairs and knocked on the heavy oak doors, the knock seemed to reverberate through my bones and echoed through the building.

 **Theres ch 3. Hope you all enjoy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Aldora POV

Percy used the massive knocker on the giant oak door and the sound seemed to ring through my soul. That building must be massive cause it took forever for anyone to answer the door. I was honestly considering heading back and telling Chiron no one was home. That is until a middle aged woman opened the door and stepped out, she had black hair and blue eyes, kinda like mine. She was wearing all black leather that covered just about all of her, where there happened to be skin showing there were odd markings kinda like tattoos.

She seemed to have expected us because once she saw where we were from (curtesy of our camp t shirts) she welcomed us in. "I wasn't expecting Chiron to send anyone so soon," the lady said.

"How do you know Chiron? We umm have had to speed things up a little," I answered. I had nooo clue how much she knew and i did not want to spoil things when we don't even really know her or if she can help.

"He helped me when I got sent out of Idris, gave me some extra training. Yes I know all about your world, I myself am a daughter of Zeus," the lady told us. I was completely shocked at her parentage.

"Umm what's Idris?" Percy lamely asked.

"But how are you a daughter of Zeus? That would make us half siblings! Zeus doesn't even have demigod kids, Hera made him swear to stay away from mortals, not that he seems to listen much" I was shocked, there was no possible way this could be happening I would have known if I'd had a sibling, wouldn't I?.

"Did Chiron tell you nothing about me?" She asked. We both shock our heads before she continued, "well I'm also a Shadowhunter. There's another world out there that's really not that different from yours. Come on in and have a seat while I explain the shadowhunter world to you," the lady told us. I looked at Percy who shrugged and followed the lady that is somehow my half sister into a very old looking elevator. She closed the gate and we started rising, the creaking elevator did not make me feel safe. Finally the elevator stopped and the black haired lady opened the gate, we followed her down some halls when I looked back there was a cat following us, "don't mind Church he just likes knowing where everyone is." Alright they have a cat named Church.. Not the most common of cat names but oh well, whom I to judge. We turned the corner and walked into the kitchen where there was a tall muscular blonde boy and a short red head holding an apple standing beside the fridge, they looked like they are about our age.

"Don't spoil your appetite, you know Izzy hates it when we refuse to eat her food," the blonde boy said.

"Yes but that's only when she finds us all hiding with takeout from Taki's," the red head retorted.

"Don't tell me you actually want to eat that poison she makes." Poison? Umm well is her cooking that bad or does she literally make poison. The lady we had followed cleared her throat and the two looked over at us.

"You didn't tell us we were expecting company Maryse," the red head said. The lady who must be Maryse motioned for us to sit at the table. The blonde boy came to join us followed closely by the red head.

"I would have told you if I knew; Percy, Aldora this is Jace and Clary," Maryse said also sitting down in a chair. Percy and I took chairs on the opposite side of the table from them.

"You can't seriously be letting mundanes into the Institute, the Clave will have our backs if they find out," Jace said.

"Jace calm down, they aren't entirely mundane," Maryse replied. "Why don't we start with who your parent is? I told you who mine is but Chiron neglected to tell me yours." So she thinks we are only demigods, how much did Chiron actually tell her?

"I'm a son of Poseidon and Artemis," Percy said with a bit of a smirk on.

"And I'm a daughter of Zeus and Hestia."

"You can't be serious. You mean to say you are gods?" Maryse asked. I nodded.

"Gods of what? If your not going to be serious quit wasting our time," Jace said obviously irritated.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof," I replied. I put my hands flat on the table and made some fire dance around my hands and over the table top.

"Ok so your a warlock so what," Jace said.

"Actually I'm the goddess of air current and heros while Percy is the god of swordsmanship, and heros," I retorted.

"Why don't you tell them where you come from, maybe then Jace will be able to understand," Maryse suggested.

"Well umm we are descendants of the Greek gods, the ones who ruled the Greeks all those years ago," I went into everything that happened to us and why we were here asking for their help. Pretty much the story you would tell new demigods plus everything else.

"So you actually expect us to believe this mumbojumbo?" Jace asked. Jeees the guy is not fun.

"Jace, I'm also part of this mumbojumbo," Maryse stated.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked leaning forward slightly.

"The demigods they talked about, I am one. My father is Zeus,"

"But the Clave would never allow it," Jace whined.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"After all that happened you are still hiding stuff?" Clary asked.

"What choice do I have? If they knew I'd be shunned. Anyway I'm sure you two want to know more about us," Maryse asked. I nodded before she continued, "Well we are the appointed warriors that protect the world from deamons. We are half angel, half mortal, or in my case half angel half Greek god. Idris is our homeland but it's not on any mortal maps." Maryse continued to talk, telling us the history of Shadowhunters. It was interesting, just about as old as Percy and my heritage.

"I can't believe you just told some mundanes that came knocking our entire heritage," Jace complained, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Jace if they didn't need our help they wouldn't be here. I know if it wasn't serious Chiron wouldn't risk the exposion on both ends. What are you two needing?" Maryse asked.

"We have a new demigod that Zeus is against. Zeus want him dead and we are responsible for bringing him to Olympus-"

"But we are refusing and we only have 2 days before all hell breaks lose," I interrupted Percy.

"I've been through hell and back this past year-" Jace started.

"And its not something you want to repeat I bet," Percy stated. The idea of hell breaking lose seemed to pain both Clary and Jace.

"Not particularly," Jace answered.

"We can't keep him safe at Camp anymore and the place he's at now won't be safe for much longer. Would Nico be able to stay here until we can convince Zeus that there's nothing to worry about," Percy finished.

"Whose his parent and what does Zeus have against him?" Maryse asked.

"His father is Hades-"

"That would explain why Zeus wants him dead. Yes of course we will protect him. I owe Chiron. We can even train him in both demigod and Shadowhunter ways," Maryse said.

"We will come check in on him every so often but we don't want to lead Zeus here,"

"Come when you can. Why don't you bring him tonight after dark?" Maryse asked.

"That would be fantastic," Percy answered.

"We should go tell Nico and maybe stay with him till then," I suggested and Maryse walked us to the door.

"Ignore Jace, he's not that welcoming of newcomers, especially ones that make him question the world that he thought he knew," Maryse informed us. Before we knew it we were back at the door.

"I'll be waiting for Nico here,the wards should keep him safely hidden, you should probably come after midnight when the streets are quieter."

"We will. Thank you Maryse. If there's anything that you ever need let us know," I said before Percy took my hand and we walked down the stairs.

"Do you think he'll be safe here?" I asked.

"Safest place there is right now. Let's go see him before Zeus tracks us down," before I could do anything Percy had teleported us to Sally's.

"Nico we need you to go pack now."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Percy

Nico's eyes went wide and he sprinted down the stairs towards his new room. Sally came in from the kitchen whipping her hands on a tea towel looking concerned

"Is something wrong?" Sally asked.

"We need to move Nico somewhere else, somewhere with more protections. We don't think Zeus will find him there, it's not connected to our world," Aldora said looking at me for backup.

"You aren't just running because they've found him?"

"As far as we know we are the only ones who know where he is. Chiron knows where he's going," I answered.

"Well you should maybe go tell him to calm down. I'm fairly certain you scared him," Sally said and turned back into the kitchen.

Aldora followed Sally into the kitchen leaving me to go see Nico. Not that I minded talking to him. I walked down the stairs and saw a panicked Nico shoving clothes into a backpack.

"Nico it's ok. Calm down, they haven't found you. We are taking you somewhere safer where they won't think to look. And we aren't leaving till it's dark," I said trying to calm him down.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The New York Institute. The Shadowhunters are going to protect you. They have wards surrounding the place that even we can't penetrate. The one Shadowhunter is also a demigod and they are going to teach you to fight and protect yourself," I rambled.

"And what exactly is a Shadowhunter?" Nico asked.

"Uh well they are part angel and protect mortals, or mundanes as they call them. I don't want to give you any wrong facts so I'll let them do the introductions tonight. Do you need any help packing?"

"No I'm done. I didn't bring much, Sally gave me some of your old clothes and I have a camp t-shirt and that's it."

I headed upstairs with Nico trailing behind me but hear an all too familiar voice talking to Sally. I turned around and saw Nico deathly pale, not that that was unusual for him but he looked petrified.

 _Percy you need to get Nico out of here now I'll come find you later_

I reached behind me and grabbed Nico's sweater before teleporting us to the Institute.

"Clary I told you we can't be letting more people in the institute that we don't know. You know what happened with Hodge, and we actually trusted him," Jace argued. I looked over at Nico who looked stark white, not that I blamed him much we did just about run into the king of the gods who also happens to want Nico dead.

"But we can't just leave someone who needs help, you didn't for me, why would you for him?" Clary rebutted.

"You know that's different,"

"But it's not. You didn't know me, I could have turned out a spy for Valentine but you defended me even when your parabati didn't. I'm sorry Jace but we can't leave him. He needs us, he needs you to train him so he can go out into the world and not be trapped by it." I heard a few mumbles from Jace but didn't give him much of a chance before I stepped in.

"So we had to speed things up, we had a visit from Zeus,"

"I'll go get Maryse," Jace said as he walked off.

"Where's Aldora? Is she ok?"

"She was when I left. She'll be here soon, she was dealing with Zeus."

"Oh that can't be good. Come in the library while we wait. There's comfy chairs," Clary said and lead us off down a dimly lit hall.

"Percy we need to leave, Zeus is trying to track us and while I know they have really good wards I don't want to risk it," Aldora said coming out of thin air and scaring the shit out of Clary.

I looked at Nico and Clary, Nico looked utterly terrified, not that I blamed him.

"It's ok, I've got him you guys go do what you need." I nodded in thanks at Clary before telling Nico that we would be back as soon as we could.

I took Aldora's hand and teleported us out. I happened to bring us outside a coffee shop. "How about some coffee?" I asked Aldora.

"How about no, I don't want to have to deal with you on caffeine, I already have to deal with you enough."

"What do you want?" I asked leading Aldora inside.

"Just a hot chocolate, so help me, if you get anything with caffeine I am going to kick your ass to Tartarus," Aldora threateningly said as she headed to get us the chairs in the corner. I went up and ordered from a rather bored looking barista who also happened to take forever to ring in our order. After I finnaly got our drinks and muffins I headed over to Aldora.

"Your kidding me, you actually got coffee?" Aldora blurted.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Just eat your muffin and let me enjoy my coffee.

"You know I'm going to avoid you like the plague for the next 24 hours right?"

"Yes and we all know how successful that was for most people," I rebutted.

"Ugg I hate you, and so is everyone in your masters swords class tomorrow."

"Oh by the way would you come and be a dummy so I can beat you up and have everyone witness the triumphant occasion?"

"Only if your ready to lose – Percy that looks like someone we know,"

"I think maybe we should go," I took Aldora's hand and stood up to lead her past Apollo and out the door so that we could teleport without causing issues.

"Percy Aldora! I've been looking for you," Shit just pretend you don't recognize him.

"I'm here to help you," Apollo continued.

"And how do we know you aren't just spying on us" I asked. Ugg why did I stop? We need to get out of here incase this is a trap.

"I don't want to cause another casualty," Apollo said.

"But Olympus is supposedly against us," Aldora said turning to face Apollo.

"No your dad and a few others are against you protecting the son of Hades. I'm on your side. Come sit and I'll explain." Apollo told us as he went to sit in a blue cushy chair across from the couch that Aldora and I were sitting at. I sat across from Apollo and Aldora was beside me. "Just so you know, you two are currently Aphrodite's favorite couple." I heard Aldora groan at that.

"Great she had better not meddle or I'll be after her," I said.

"Anyway, Zeus thinks Nico will cause some sort of imbalance in powers, the universe and all this crazy shananageans that he's using as an excuse to kill someone. Zeus and Poseidon are on opposite sides. Aphrodite is on your side mostly because she loves you two, Athena, Heptaus, Hades, Hermes, Artemis and I are all supporting you. The people you need to look out for are, Zeus, Aries, Hera, Dementer and Dionysus," Apollo told us.

"Don't expect us to tell you what we do with Nico. We aren't taking any chances," Aldora interrupted.

"We weren't expecting you to. Just know that if you need any help at all we will do our best to help you," Apollo said then disappeared. I sat there without saying anything for a while.

"Well that was odd." I said

"No kidding, maybe we should head back to camp," Aldora suggested and I lead her out the door without getting interrupted.


End file.
